


Чистилище

by yolo_jackie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Бенни в Чистилище и после.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

У Дина есть Сэм — брат по крови, по матери и отцу, по потерям, по ранам и царапинам, по собственноручно зашитым дыркам от пуль. У Дина был Аластар — брат по крови, по чужой крови, что лилась рекой по рукам, оседала на лезвии, запекалась коркой на душе, выжигая из нее человеческое и оставляя темноту в глазах. У Дина был Аластар, а потом Сэм убил его, и маленькая частица внутри Дина горевала и выла от боли легионом голосов. Еще у Дина есть Бенни — брат тоже по крови, по чужой крови, в которой они с Бенни увязли по щиколотки или даже по колени, брат, с которым в Чистилище не страшно драться спиной к спине.

Бенни пробует кровь Дина, и ему не нравится ее вкус: она отдает серой и немного горчит на языке, но это же Дин, поэтому Бенни послушно шире открывает рот, когда тот заносит над ним порезанное запястье. Бенни жадно хлещет жизнь Дина, которой тот делится с ним добровольно, хлещет так, словно это вино из лучших погребов со столетиями выдержки, и Дин будто остается внутри него. На самом деле на вкус кровь Дина — вино сорокалетней выдержки из адских погребов, и она чертовски похожа на Преисподнюю, но Бенни не удивляется: он знает, что Ад всегда выжидает где-то между рёбер.

Дин осторожно несет душу Бенни на сгибе локтя, бережно оглаживает горячий, жгучий бугор энергии под кожей, разговаривает с ним, но чаще ругается, и Бенни думает, что Винчестер ответит ему за каждого "ублюдка" и "мудака", обязательно ответит. Возможно, позже.

Дин рубит головы призракам прошлого Бенни: эти призраки щелкают зубами и фонтанируют кровью, но умирают, а вот с призраками в голове Бенни сладить не так просто. Он восстал из мертвых, чтобы отомстить, чтобы оставить после себя пепелище, но месть повернулась не тем, чем, казалось, должна. Бенни жалеет о своей вечности, у него на секунду — всего на секунду — мелькает мысль подставить Дину шею и сказать: "Убей". Бенни задумчиво потирает щетинистую щеку и смотрит на то, как Дин везет их к причалу, смотрит так пристально, что Дин поворачивается к нему с невысказанным "Что?" во взгляде. Бенни едва заметно качает головой, и Дин расслабляется, читая в этом жесте: "Ничего". Бенни молчит.   
У Бенни больше нет цели, но у него все еще есть Дин.


	2. 2

Иногда Дину кажется, что этот мир — выдумка. Нет никакого Кроули, никаких пророков и слов Господних, высеченных на камне, нет Сэма. Иногда Дину кажется, что он не смог выбраться, что он все еще в Чистилище — сучье отродье просто умело маскируется под привычную Дину среду — и тогда Дин спит еще хуже обычного: отличить кошмары от яви практически невозможно.

Бенни появляется внезапно: ни тебе звонка, ни предупреждения — будто чувствует, что что-то не так. Дин выходит из номера за пирогом и пивом и цепляется взглядом за прислонившегося к стене на улице напротив Бенни. Привычная кепка чуть надвинута на глаза, но Дин все равно способен разобрать усмешку на его лице. Оглядываясь по сторонам, Дин переходит дорогу и хватает Бенни за ворот рубашки: тащит подальше от любопытных глаз.

— И тебе здравствуй, брат, — миролюбиво поднимая руки, говорит Бенни.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — шипит Дин, все еще не отпуская. — Почему не позвонил?  
— Подумал, что дело не терпит отлагательств, — пожимает плечами Бенни и стряхивает с себя чужую хватку. — Прекращай это, Дин.  
— Прекращать что? — непонимающе моргает Дин, и Бенни делает шаг вперед, превращая расстояние между ними в минусовые величины, опуская одну руку Дину на плечо, а вторую — с закатанным рукавом — поднимая так, чтобы Дин мог внимательно рассмотреть шрам на ней.  
— Думать, что это все неправда. Ты выбрался, — шепчет Бенни. Его рука холодит Дину плечо, но дыхание обжигает ухо. Когда Дин чувствует себя дерьмом, Бенни не может отделаться от того же ощущения: Дин постоянно чувствует себя дерьмом, и Бенни, сказать честно, это подзаебало. — Ты выбрался, понимаешь? Ты жив, Дин.

Кому как не Бенни знать, что Дин действительно жив, действительно дышит, действительно выбрался: кровь Дина бежит по его венам, а ведь Бенни из тех, кто умирает от крови мертвеца.  
Дин утыкается лбом ему в плечо, словно не верит, и Бенни неловко похлопывает его по спине.

Дин заново подарил ему жизнь вечную. Когда-нибудь — чтобы Дин наконец прекратил сомневаться — Бенни отплатит ему тем же.


	3. 3

Ветер в Чистилище солёный, будто морской, и Бенни чувствует себя как дома, привалившись спиной к дереву. В редкие минуты — совсем как сейчас — когда они никуда не бежат, продираясь сквозь деревья и чужие головы, Бенни позволяет себе получше рассмотреть Дина. 

Дин то ли делает вид, что спит, то ли спит настолько чутко, что и сном-то не назовешь, особенно в месте, где крепкий сон практически превращается в синоним смерти. По щеке размазана липкая, вязкая черная кровь левиафана, которую Дин не стирает. Хоть Чистилище и похоже на бесцветные серые джунгли, это не средство маскировки, а, скорее, сообщение. Так Дин говорит: "Бегите, я заберу ваши жизни". Глупые, самонадеянные левиафаны, не видят дальше собственного носа.

Ветер в Чистилище солёный, будто морской, и законы в Чистилище тоже отчасти морские: после штиля обязательно будет шторм. Ветер начинает хлестать по лицу, и Бенни поднимается, чтобы толкнуть Дина в бок.  
— Нам пора, — говорит он, и Дин послушно вскакивает на ноги. Секиру из рук он не выпускает даже во сне.

Бенни усмехается про себя: его человек обязательно выберется отсюда, его человек заслужил свою путевку наверх — уже хотя бы тем, что остался человеком. Море всегда отпускает достойных.


	4. 4

Дин находит его в одном из баров какого-то городка в Оклахоме: Бенни стоит спиной к входной двери, возясь со стаканами, и ему нет нужды оборачиваться — он, кажется, почувствовал кровь Дина еще на подъезде к городу.   
— Стопку текилы, — насмешливо кивает Дин, и Бенни поворачивается к нему, не в силах совладать с широкой улыбкой, которая обнажает вполне человеческие зубы.  
— С солью? — спрашивает Бенни, завороженно глядя на порез на шее Дина — совсем свежий. Бенни на миг прикрывает глаза.  
— У вас знают, как угодить клиенту, — хмыкает Дин и бросает пару баксов на стойку, оплачивая выпивку. — Когда смена заканчивается?  
— Через два часа, — отвечает Бенни, стараясь не смотреть на то, как Дин, будто нарочно, будто дразнит, оттягивает воротник футболки. Бенни втягивает носом воздух: аромат крови не перебьет ничто — ни оружейное масло, ни порох, ни синтетические пакеты.

Где бы Бенни не находился, где бы не прятался, Дин всегда чувствует, когда его брат голоден. И Дин всегда найдет его, чтобы утолить его жажду.


	5. 5

У Дина не то чтобы много времени на мысленное составление метафор, совсем нет, но иногда ему кажется, что Бенни — это ебаная полноводная Амазонка. Или Миссиссипи, похуй. Его воды грязные — настолько, что песок скрипит на зубах, а тина с дна поднимается на поверхность, травит, вязнет на языке. В его водах живут опасные твари — пожалуй, Дин готов склониться к Амазонке — которые задавят, высосут из тебя жизнь, скрутят и сломают хребет, сверкнут острыми зубами и проведут языком по щеке, оставляя след. Дин привык к грязи и не боится тварей — Дин спокойно поворачивается к Бенни спиной, обнажает шею, обнажает слабости, истекает кровью, истекает правдой.  
Бенни смотрит на него чуть насмешливо и понимающе, и Дин, не мигая, смотрит на него в ответ. Он позволяет себе захлебнуться.


	6. 6

Фильмы про вампиров веселят Дина — до горечи на языке, смешанной с солью— и порой он думает, как бы это было: смотреть их вместе с Бенни. На экране очередной кровосос рассыпается пылью на солнце, и Дин радуется уже давно забытой, истлевшей радостью, радуется, словно ребенок: если Бенни умрет, и его голова покатится с плеч, у Дина останется хотя бы кровь на ладонях, а это всегда больше, чем пыль.


	7. 7

— А однажды он позволил мне стать вампиром, представляешь, — говорит Дин, жуя травинку, и Бенни хохочет так, что птицы с соседнего дерева испуганно взмывают вверх. — Правда, до этого я позволил ему стать дьяволом, так что, наверное, можно считать, что мы квиты.  
— Это союз, созданный на небесах, Динно, — отсмеявшись, хмыкает Бенни и легонько толкает Дина локтем.  
— Заткнись. И кстати, там мы тоже были. Тебе бы не понравилось, — утверждает Дин, и Бенни только равнодушно пожимает плечами:  
— Не очень-то и хотелось.  
— Твоя очередь, — напоминает ему Дин. Очередь Бенни травить байки, и у него есть на примете идеальная история для Дина.  
— Говорят, вампирам кажется, что кровь на вкус сладкая словно мёд. Это враки, Динно, солёная она, будто пуд соли осел под языком. Старые вампиры, из тех, у кого хватило мозгов дожить до преклонного возраста, знают, в чем настоящая сладость.  
Бенни выдерживает театральную паузу и улыбается одними глазами. Дин гримасничает, но принимает правила игры.  
— В чем же?  
— В том, как ритм чужого — живого — сердца ощущается в глотке, будто свой, — просто отвечает Бенни, и Дин сосредоточенно хмурится, пытаясь вычислить, в чем подвох, потому что это же Бенни, разгадка должна быть где-то на поверхности.   
Он не знает, что подвох заключается в том, чего Бенни так и не говорит: "Твое сердце, Дин, слаще других".


	8. 8

Однажды Дин просто устает быть буфером. Сдувается, словно подушка безопасности, которую безжалостно проткнули чем-то острым. Хватает ключи и кожанку, оставляя Сэма и Бенни, сверкающих глазами по разным углам комнатушки, и бросая напоследок: "Не поубивайте друг друга, детки", и громко хлопает дверью. После стольких лет Сэм научился не задавать лишних вопросов, вроде "куда собрался", потому что ответ "нахрен" всегда до обидного предсказуем, но от оклика в пустоту "очень по-взрослому, Дин!" Сэму никак не удержаться.

— Что бы там у вас не было, — угрожающе начинает он, глядя на Бенни, — какие бы ритуалы или еще какую хрень вы не проводили, это ваше дело. Но тебе не стать моим братом.

Бенни смотрит на Сэма с неподдельным интересом.  
— Слишком поздно, Сэмми, — возражает он, и, господи, он так похож на Дина сейчас, что Сэм давится привычным рваным "меня зовут Сэм". — Один монстр всегда брат другому.


	9. 9

Посылка находит их в пути, даже опережает на несколько шагов: Дин оплачивает номер, когда девушка на ресепшене неловко моргает, утверждая, что его дожидается посылка, которая пришла вчера на его имя. Дин вежливо улыбается и забирает коробку, но держит ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки, словно ядовитую змею. Кас с любопытством склоняет голову и сообщает, что содержимое посылки не опасно, но категорически отказывается говорить, что внутри. 

Внутри оказывается вампирская голова, у которой на лбу корявым почерком написано: "С Рождеством : )". Этого ублюдка они гнали на восток уже несколько недель, а теперь кто-то преподносит им его голову на блюде, и в этом случае это практически даже не оборот речи. Почерк, к слову, Дин узнает безошибочно и отчего-то смеется почти до слез.  
— По-твоему, это смешно? — вздергивает бровь Сэм, и Дин решает его проигнорировать.  
— А по-моему, мило, — серьезно заключает Кас, сосредоточенно изучая подарок. Под аккомпанемент глухого ворчания Сэма Дин быстро набирает смс "И тебя с Рождеством, Бенни".


	10. 10

— Ты не хочешь свалить? — слабо спрашивает Бенни так, словно стесняется чего-то, впрочем, спрашивает без особой надежды. Дин выразительно смотрит на него.  
— Нет.  
— Я тут кровь пить собираюсь, если что, — напоминает Бенни и тянется рукой к пакету.  
— Научился предупреждать. Прогресс, — пожимает плечами Дин и усаживается поудобнее на стареньком диванчике напротив. Бенни рвано выдыхает: его собратья никак не хотят оставить его в покое. Очередная стычка, когда без еды не выжить. Без Дина не выжить. Бенни пьет жадно и заставляет себя смотреть Дину прямо в глаза — тот не отводит от него напряженного взгляда, ничего не говорит, не морщится. Просто смотрит в ответ, а потом легонько — моргни, и пропустишь — хлопает ладонью по свободному месту возле себя. Бенни пошатываясь поднимается с пола, чтобы устроиться на диване. И ложит голову Дину на колени, словно на плаху.


	11. 11

— Так надо, — говорят ему ангелы. Демоны молчат, им нечего сказать, да их и не спрашивают, в общем-то. — Пусть меч Михаила опустится на этот мир.  
Сэм молчит вместе с демонами, его кровь молчит, хотя Дина в ней теперь больше, чем Ада, но Дин не понаслышке знает, что даже Богу не под силу вытравить из тебя Преисподнюю, едва она пробралась серными огнями внутрь. Дин научился — долго и болезненно — не осуждать.

Когда ангелы забирают его глаза, Дин не кричит. Дин смеется, он бы плакал, если бы было чем, но только кровь течет по щекам, и Дин смеется. Не думали же эти пернатые мудаки, что смогут сделать больнее, чем Аластар, в самом-то деле? Дин наощупь перевязывает пустые глазницы черной повязкой и берет в руку меч.   
— Аз есмь Бог, — говорит Дин, и ангелы поют в его честь, только теперь эти чинные песни не рвут барабанные перепонки, не уничтожают все вокруг. — Аз есмь Правосудие, — говорит он, и меч в его руках ощущается идеальной балансировкой, словно самые точные в мире весы.  
Бенни первым преклоняет перед ним колени.


	12. 12

Бенни привычно и быстро протирает стаканы — уже наловчился, сукин сын, — и напевает что-то себе под нос. Дин не пытается подкрасться или пройти незамеченным: Бенни однажды на наглядном примере объяснил, что это невозможно, потому что он услышит сердцебиение Дина, нравится ему это или нет. Дин просто садится за стойкой и терпеливо дожидается, пока Бенни закончит, в то же время прислушиваясь к мелодии, и с любопытством вскидывает голову, когда узнает ее.  
— Когда святые ступают, я хотел бы быть в их числе, — поет Бенни низко, почти утробно, таким голосом не поют песни о праведниках. Дин практически заставляет себя не задавать вопросов. — Что-нибудь выпьешь, Динно? — поворачивается к нему Бенни, и Дин тяжело кивает.  
Иногда песня — это просто песня, думает Дин, и Бенни не совсем подходящий материал для райских миньонов, но он никак не может избавиться от злой, жадной мысли, что он развернул бы весь этот конвой святош с небес по направлению к преисподней, лишь бы Бенни никуда не уходил.


	13. 13

— Как думаешь, — начинает Бенни, задумчиво вертя между пальцами распятие, — почему эти штуковины не действуют на нас? На таких, как я, — исправляется почти сразу. Дин поднимает голову, отрываясь от поиска нового дела в интернете.  
— Где ты его достал?  
— Валялось в тумбочке, — пожимает плечами Бенни и обращается к распятию, — тебя бросили, Иисус, слышишь?  
— Не слышит, — фыркает Дин и возвращается к своему прежнему занятию. Бенни с любопытством подбирается на кровати и откладывает деревяшку на соседнюю подушку.  
— Ладно, считай, что мне интересно. Что там в раю? Ты видел Бога?  
— В раю фейерверки, — скупо отвечает Дин, одним тоном давая понять, что не собирается продолжать разговор, но спустя минуту говорит:  
— Распятия не действуют, приятель, потому что Бог не действует тоже.


	14. 14

Когда Дин смотрит на Бенни в том переулке, ему кажется, рука с зажатым в ней ножом становится свинцово-неподъемной. Гравитация в этом месте действует как-то совсем уж избирательно. Бенни смотрит на него в ответ - Бенни знает всё, не нужно быть предсказателем, чтобы знать, что будет дальше, если до этого умирал хотя бы раз.   
Дин чувствует такую слабость, будто он новорожденный или, может быть, умирающий. Бенни видит, этот чертов сукин сын видит слишком много, и оно, наверное, хорошо. Правильно.   
Бенни подается к нему первым, обнимает, стискивает так крепко и так жадно, и Дину кажется, его отпускает. Вся слабость уходит из рук на острие лезвия, и он делает взмах.  
Много позже слабость возвращается - пустотой и чистыми, докрасна натертыми от полотенца и мыла, ладонями, на которых Дину все равно мерещится чужая кровь.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однострочник по мотивам 8х19.

Когда Бенни звонит его смерть, он снимает трубку с любовью. И говорит:  
— Привет, Дин. Рад слышать твой голос.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> пост-8х19.

Когда Бенни снова оказывается в Чистилище, его первоочередная задача - спасти Сэма. Не то чтобы ему не все равно, но Дину не все равно за двоих. Так что он рвет глотки своим милым собратьям - "давно не виделись, ребятки" - и думает, что наконец-то находится на своем месте.   
Спустя мили одинаковых деревьев и спустя горы аккуратно снесенных голов, Бенни набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, которого, кажется, становится все меньше с каждой минутой. Он почти задыхается от того, насколько Дин делал Чистилище его местом, а теперь Дина здесь нет. С ним исчезло и чувство чистоты - остались только серая кровь и серая грязь.  
Бенни не надеется, что Дин вернется за ним, но не может запретить себе думать об этом.   
Он так устал задерживать дыхание.


End file.
